Albus Potter y la piedra aniserval
by alexia255
Summary: Un accidente hace que Albus acabe con sus malignos tíos y su primo Justus, haciéndole creer que la magia no existe, cuando en realidad nació con ella. un día le viene una carta, y puede conocer a su familia e ir a Hogwarts donde una nueva aventura...


ALBUS POTTER

Y

LA PIEDRA ANISERVAl

ALEXIA BEDMAR JIMENEZ

Adoptado por muggles

Harry Potter y la señora potter (Ginny) iban de paseo con sus pequeños y de compras. Tenían dos hijos, a James, que tenía 3 años y a Albus que tenía solo 1 año. Albus iba en su carro que lo llebaba harry y Ginny tenía a James cogido de las manos, estaban en el callejón Diagon comprando la comida para todo el mes, Harry, Ginny y James entraron en la tienda y dejaron al pequeño Albus en la acera, en su carrito. Albus tenía una marca muy parecida a la de su padre, en el mismo lugar, solo que esta formaba una media luna creciente, por que cuando nació una bruja seguidora de Voldemort le envió una maldición imperdonable, pero el pequeño ni se inmuto. Albus estaba muy revoltoso en su carro, al carro se le quitó el freno de mano y salió embalado callejón abajo, una puerta ínter dimensional se abrió y el pequeño terminó en el caldero chorreante, donde todos lo miraban asombrados. Un hombre lo sacó del carro y lo observó, se asombró al ver la marca que tenía y les dijo a sus compañeros

-este bebé no es normal, tiene una marca. Mirad –y el hombre les enseñó la marca, el niño se despertó y los miró asustado y con los ojos muy abiertos

- este bebé me recuerda a alguien –dijo el cocinero al ver el pelo azabache, la marca y los ojos verdes

- a mí también me recuerda a una persona –dijo Doris, una bruja ya anciana que miraba al niño con expectación y asombro

- da igual a quien nos recuerde, ahora hay que llevarlo con una familia que lo críe, y después ya se encargara la directora Mcgonagall de todo lo demás –dijo el hombre que encontró al niño en el carro

- estoy de acuerdo –dijo el cocinero –lo dejaremos en la calle y seguro que alguien lo encuentra y lo cuida.

- los muggles son muy crueles, ¿y si le hacen algo? –preguntó una ancianita haciéndole carantoñas al niño

-no creo, los humanos no son tan malos –dijo Doris, y dejaron al niño en la acera, ellos se quedaron vigilando desde la ventanilla del caldero chorreante.

- deberíamos escribir una carta para que sepan como lo hemos encontrado. –dijo el cocinero -¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

- Abus –dijo Albus a los desconocidos

- Albus, como el antiguo director de Howarts –dijo Marcus (el hombre que lo encontró) –creo que este niño me va a caer muy bien. Dejaron al niño otra vez en la acera, con la carta al lado, la gente pasaba y la mayoría no se daba ni cuenta.

un hombre rubio, bajo y gordo volvía del trabajo, trabajaba en carpintería, y siempre llevaba un lápiz de carpintero en la oreja, había mucho trafico en una calle, y tuvo asta que parar el motor, miraba nervioso la calle, había un monton de gente situada alrededor de algo, él lleno de curiosidad bajó del coche y se hizo paso con su panza entre todo el mundo, apenas se creyó lo que vio, un bebé de un año, clavado a su primo Harry Potter, asta con sus mismos ojos y el mismo pelo, y una marca en la frente. El señor Dursley no se lo podía creer, se quedó observando a ver lo que hacía y al final opto por llevarlo a un orfanato, pero había una carta, cogió al niño y la carta dejando el carro vacío y lo sentó con cinturón en el asiento trasero. El niño era muy pequeño, Dudley también tenía un hijo con 1 año y medio, se llamaba Justus, y como todos los Dursleys apenas tenía cuello y estaba orondo, cuando lo veía le hacía recordar a él mismo, y cuando vio a ese pequeño le hizo recordar a Harry, a quien siempre había tratado mal, y de pronto se sintió culpable y pensó en criar al niño, pero todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera el hijo de su primo

¿de quien eres hijo? –preguntó el señor Dursley mirando al niño con su bigotillo

de hary pote –dijo el niño a duras penas, al ver que así no obtendría demasiada información Dudley le quitó la carta de las manos y la abrió de mala manera para leerla

Hola, estimado muggle:

Este niño lo encontramos en el caldero chorreante, estaba abandonado y sin familia, el pequeño dice que se llama Albus, y es un mago, al cuidarlo tendrá que tener en cuenta que a los 11 años será llevado a una escuela de magia, y como le corresponde a usted, espero que lo críen asta esa edad como es debido. El día en que valla a la escuela se le enviara una carta con los materiales que necesita y con el permiso de ir, este colegio se llama Howarts.

Posdata: este niño es especial, téngalo en cuenta

Marcus Strange

Dudley tiró y pisoteo la carta en cuanto la leyó y le dijo al niño con mala leche

te criaré, pero tu no iras a ningún Dowag mientras yo sea tu protector –dicho esto tocó el claxon largo rato asta que los coches comenzaron a andar. Dudley era un muggle que no tenía nada que ver con la magia, y seguiría sin tenerlo con Potter o sin Potter, el caso era no hacer cosas anormales ni nada raro "siempre nos pasa esto, primero a mi padre con Harry Potter, y ahora a mi con su hijo, pues que sepa, vivo o muerto, que se va a criar como se crió él, y no hay mas escusas, si lo adoptaré. Esta decidido".

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Dursley en privet drive también. Paloma salió con Justus en brazos a recibirle, al ver a Albus esta soltó a Justus que empezó a llorar endemoniadamente, y esta pegó un grito de espanto.

calla a Justus, tenemos que hablar sobre mi sobrino –dijo el señor Dursley muy pero que muy serio, Paloma que era morena y con nariz respingona, la nariz la había heredado Justus, y además era flaca y mandona, hizo callar a Justus sobornándole con juguetes nuevos, cogieron a Albusy lo metieron en la vieja habitación de Harry: la alacena bajo la escalera, y se fueron al salón, a hablar.

¿Qué es esto Dudley? –preguntó Paloma cabreada ¿es que ahora quieres que adoptemos al orfanato entero?

Mira, este niño no es normal, ya te expliqué que mi primo era mago, y que ha tenido tres hijos, pues creo que este es el mediano, Albus -dijo

¿y que quieres, que lo cuidemos? –preguntó Paloma -¡que van a pensar los vecinos al tener un sobrino tan raro! –gritó ella –seremos el hazme reír de la ciudad

no, él no saldrá de esta casa e irá a un colegio pequeño, le ocultaremos quien es, simplemente le diremos que es un niño normal y que la magia no existe –dijo el señor Dursley a La señora Dursley, y se rió maliciosamente –y respecto a sus padres, le diremos que han muerto

vale, pero el se quedará en la alacena, las habitaciones de Justus son de él, y además ya sabes como se pone cuando le quitan algo

vale, somos los tíos Paloma y Dudley de aquí para adelante y no tendrá ningún capricho, y esconderemos sus rarezas. –dijo tío Dudley dando por terminada la conversación y tía Paloma se fue a consolar al pequeño Justus, que todavía estaba en el suelo.

10 años después

Ya habían pasado 10 años de penas, mentiras, tristezas y humillaciones, Albus seguía durmiendo en la alacena bajo la escalera, y su marca de "nacimiento" le picaba a rabiar, su primo Justus le pegaba y atormentaba todos los días, en tres meses Albus iba a cumplir los 11 y estaba muy nervioso, pero como en todos sus cumpleaños no le pasaría nada especial, puede que su primo le regale un puñado de arena, y sus tíos Dudley y Paloma unos zapatos o una camiseta barata. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Justus, que cumplía los 11 antes que él, le adelantaba en edad y altura. Albus iba a un colegio pobre, mucho más inferior que el de su primo, que era privado. Su tío obeso siempre le decía "tu vas a ese colegio por que eres raro" y Albus siempre le respondía "pero es verdad, me pasan cosas muy extrañas y fuera de lo normal ¡pero no estoy loco!" y su tío arto ya le decía con mala leche "¡la magia no existe!" y se daba por terminada la conversación. Esa mañana Albus dormía plácidamente, si le regalaba algo a su primo sería no molestarlo, y seguro que los dos iban a estar mucho más a gusto, pero parece que no le iban a dar esa satisfacción, tía Paloma con su enorme y larga nariz tocó la puerta de la alacena, mientras Justus pegaba saltos arriba de las escaleras para fastidiarlo

¡ey! ¡primo hoy es mi cumpleaños, y tu no estás invitado! –dijo Justus pegando saltos todavía mas sonoros y fuertes

levanta, no le estropees el cumpleaños número 11 a mi justus –dijo tía Paloma pegando un portazo al entrar al salón-comedor-cocina, y Justus bajó corriendo las escaleras y no se olvidó de pegarle otro portazo a la puerta de Albus

¡vamos perezoso! ¡la niñera te espera! –dijo Justus

ya voy primo, que te lo pases de maravilla –dijo albus como diciendo todo lo contrario.

Albus se puso una camiseta de alguien que anteriormente había vivido en la alacena, y sintió pena por esa persona, aunque también la sentía por el mismo, sus tíos le decían que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y que no tenía hermanos, pero él recordaba mucha gente con túnicas, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos y no reconocía las caras, y también soñaba con una luz cegadora de color azul oscuro, sus recuerdos de ahí no pasaban. Y se puso unos pantalones tres tallas más que la que el usaba, salió y entró al salón, donde Justus estaba abriendo sus 40 regalos con lloriqueos y saltitos de alegría, su tío Dusley estaba con el café y el periódico y su tía Paloma hablando con alguien por el móvil y cabreada y echando excusas, Albus se acercó a su primo pera ver los regalos, y adivinó entre los envoltorios un saco de boxeo, un ordenador portátil de última generación, un teléfono móvil táctil, mucha ropa, que el tiró a un lado y una bicicleta desenvuelta, Albus sabía que la bicicleta su primo no la iba a usar mucho, y los Dursley en el cumpleaños de Justus se iban de viaje a algún zoológico, cine, parque de atracciones o incluso a un balneario, este año les tocaba ir al zoológico con miles de animales que Albus nunca ha visto, pero a él siempre lo dejaban con la vieja Lucilda, que tenía un montón de perros dentro de su casa y nunca le dejaba ver la tele ni salir al patio, lo único que hacían era ver sus fotos familiares de los perros que había tenido toda su vida, que eran por lo menos cien, y de más de la mitad ni siquiera se acordaba.

papá –dijo Justus -¿podemos llevarnos al zoo a –de repente a Albus se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa, pero justus no dijo lo que el esperaba –Brich (se pronuncia Brayc)?

Pues claro hijo, puedes llevarte a quien quieras –dijo tío Dudley con su bigote de varios días

Justus, temo decirte que vamos a tener que llevarnos al zoo a TU primo –dijo tía Paloma señalando a Albus, este se puso muy contento y tío Dudley y Justus se levantaron a la vez

¡¿Qué? –gritaron los dos mirando a Albus con desprecio

como oyes, he llamado a la anciana Luci y no se puede quedar con él, esta ingresada en el hospital –dijo tía Paloma poniendose en jarras y mirando a Albus, hubo unos incomodos minutos de silencio, de repente el señor Dursley se volvió a sentar

se va a quedar con alguna de tus amigas Palomita –le dijo a la señora Dursley con una sonrisa –este crío no le va a estropear su cumpleaños a Justus –dijo señalando a Albus con la mano y la señora Dursley se puso seria

no puede irse con mis amigas, además de que no quieren a crios problemáticos, se van todas con sus hijos de vacaciones a Europa. –dijo Paloma y miró a Albus pensativo -¿y tus padres? ¿estarían dispuestos a cuidarlo? –preguntó su tía Paloma esperanzada

mis padres son mayores y ya tubieron suficiente con Potter –dijo tío Dudley y Albus se levantó de un salto

¡no vuelvas a decir que mi padre era un estorbo! –gritó y tío Dudley se rió

además de ser raro y tonto igual que su padre, tiene el mismo genio –dijo tío Dudley y Albus se cabreó y se encerró en su alacena. Tía Paloma se acercó y tocó la puerta

¡ponte ropa mas o menos pasable para ir al zoo!

¡yo no voy! –dijo Albus, que al menos allí podría coger la bicicleta y pasearse por la calle.

¡tu si vas! ¡ahora! –y a Albus no le quedó mas remedio que obedecer, se puso la camiseta mas pequeña que tenía y los pantalones sin descosidos, que tenía muy pocos. Salió y el amigo de Justus y Justus lo estaban esperando en la puerta para pegarle, y Albus corrió hacía la puerta para salir, pero tio Dudley lo cogió por la manga y lo acorraló en la pared.

Mira chico, te advierto que no quiero cosas raras, de acuerdo. Por que como hagas algo, por poco que sea, que este fuera de lo normal, no cenas ¿entendido?

Sí tío, prometo estarme quieto, y no hacer cosas raras, entendido. –dijo Albus saliendo por la puerta y esperando en el coche para ir al zoológico, Dudley y su amigo lo apretujaron contra la pared y le daban tortas cada dos por tres, este arto de ellos dijo

¡dejadme en paz de una vez! –y tío Dudley frenó y le amenazó

como vuelvas a decirle eso a Justus otra vez el día de su cumpleaños y a tratarlo de esa forma, doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta con llave. Así que cállate que estas mejor callado, por tu bien

vale –dijo Albus y se hundió en su asiento sin escuchar a su primo y al otro y pasando de ellos, al final se acabó quedando dormido.

¡despierta! ¡ya hemos llegado Albusito tontito! –lo despertó justus con una cachetada, y Albus se levantó y salió fuera, al ver a tanta gente y al pensar que era su primera vez en visitar un zoo, lo invadió una oleada de alegría y sonrió. Era muy grande el zoo, vio serpientes, lagartos y otros animales, cuando llegaron a las jaulas de los leones, Justus y tía Paloma iban abrazados del miedo, en cambio Albus se sentía cómodo, se acercó a un enorme león con una enorme pelandrera dorada, ese león era digno de ver, pero se veía tan triste, Albus tocó los barrotes, y el león ni se inmutó, estaba tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, justus, una vez perdido el miedo se acercó también y lo observó 5 segundos

¡haz que se mueva! –le dijo a su padre, y este le dijo

a esas cosas tan peligrosas es mejor no despertarlas, déjala donde está –dijo el señor Dudley mirando un orangután que se parecía bastante a él

¡vah! –dijo Justus y se fue con su padre a observar al orangután, Albus lo seguía observando, y el león abrió un ojo, esto reconfortó a Albus.

Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti, debes estar muy solo y triste encerrado entre barrotes todo el día, lo mio es una cosa parecida, solo que encerrado en una alacena ¿de donde te cogieron? ¿Dónde esta tu familia? –dijo Albus y el león se levantó y le señaló a Albus con una pata un cartel que ponía "león de la Sabana de África. Criado en cautividad" –oh, ya entiendo, entonces nos parecemos, yo tampoco conozco a mis padres, pero los siento, se que no estan muertos, a pesar de lo que dicen mis tíos –dijo Albus, y el león lo entendía, lo miraba con atención, el tonto de Justus se acercó a la jaula y Albus sin saber por qué ni como se tiró al suelo, miró a los barrotes metalizados y desaparecieron, dejando al león suelto, pero éste se fue directo hacía la puerta y Albus pensó "va a África" y volvió con sus tíos y su primo que había salido corriendo a los brazos de tía Paloma, que estaba detrás del señor Dursley, y este estaba subido en una mesa, se quedó mirándoles, de repente Albus se dio cuenta de que el amiguito de Justus no estaba, miró a la jaula y estaba encerrado en ella chillando como un bebé, y la señora Dursley salió corriendo a llamar a los encargados, Justus se acercó a animar a su amigo y el señor Dursley se acercó a Albus y lo cogió de los brazos

¿Qué te dije este mañana? –preguntó Dudley muy cabreado

que no hiciera cosas raras –dijo Albus solemnemente y agachó la cabeza, tío Dudley se la alzó y lo miro a los ojos muy cabreado, y rojo de la furia

¿¡y que acabas de hacer! –dijo zarandeando a Albus

¡yo no he hecho nada! ¡se lo juro! ¡ha pasado solo! –dijo Albus, tío Dudley lo soltó y se fue con su mujer pero antes le dijo –esta noche no hay cena para ti

LA VISITA DE TUS VERDADEROS PADRES

Era un día a finales de agosto, soleado y aburrido. Albus y Justus estaba peleándose por el mando de la tele en el salón y al final Justus se hizo con el poder. Tío Dudley trajo el correo y Albus se dio cuenta de que se había dejado una carta, se acercó y miró para quien era, pero se asombró que fuera para él. Y traía un objeto dentro. Se encerró en su alacena y abrió su carta, en realidad había dos cartas y una foto, sin contar el anillo luminoso. Abrió una carta:

Señor Albus Severus Potter:

Me complace informarle de que tiene una plaza para la mas prestigiosa escuela de magia que ha existido nunca. Usted es un alumno especial y nos gustaría que asistiera a nuestra institución Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. También me complace informarle de que usted tiene familia, y están desesperados por verle. Le deseo suerte y bien estar.

Directora Minerva MCgonagall.

MATERIALES:

Vestimenta:

-3 túnicas negras

- 1 sombrero de mago principiante

-ropa normal

- zapatos negros

- estuche de gafas para pociones y otras asignaturas

Libros:

pociones para principiantes (Saimara Lester)

historia de Hogwarts nuevo libro (Ginevra Weasley)

transformaciones sencillas y sus ventajas (Hollow Crips)

las artes oscuras y como evitarlas (Lodver Climber)

animales mágicos y todos sus cuidados (Rubeus Hagrid)

los encantamientos más fáciles y reglas (Carolina Jaksom)

el quidich a través de los tiempos (Homer Green)

curiosidades y rarezas de la magia (Atenea Hugber)

Otras cosas de utilidad:

varita

caldero oro o mármol

kit de hechizos

telescopio

mapa de Hogwarts

a los de primer año no se les permite escoba.

Esa fue la primera carta, Albus estaba asombrado, el siempre había creído que la magia no existía, y que sus padres estaban muertos, pero parece ser que no. Se puso muy contento y abrió la otra carta:

Querido hijo:

Soy Harry Potter, tu padre. Siempre pensamos que estabas muerto, pero por suerte sigues vivo, y tu madre, que se llama Ginny Weasley, esta atacada de los nervios, seguro que ya as escuchado su nombre, ella a escrito varios libros, y a pesar de la distancia te seguimos queriendo y queremos verte lo antes posible. Tienes 2 hermanos, una hermana 2 años más pequeña que tu, se llama Lily y también tienes un hermano 2 años mayor que tu, se llama James. Te quieren ver y quieren que seamos una familia feliz, por lo que me han contado tienes los ojos verdes y el pelo azabache, en eso somos iguales, y también que el año pasado te pusiste gafas. Ehí tienes una foto de nosotros, por favor Albus, ven, hay mucha mas familia, y espero que mi primo no te haya tratado mal, por que si no…

Ese anillo que tienes ahí es un transportador, en esa misma foto tienes nuestra casa, tienes que rozar la perla del anillo con a foto y concentrarte, aparecerás en casa con nosotros y podremos hablar y comprar los materiales para tu primer año de colegio. Atentamente: tu familia

Albus se quedó mirando la carta pensativo, sus tíos eran unos mentirosos, además de tener padres tenía hermanos y no se lo habían dicho, cogió la foto y la observó, en esa foto salía él, ¿pero como era eso posible? "la magia" pensó él, su padre y el eran muy parecidos, y su hermana era muy parecida a su madre. En ese momento quería verlos y hablar con ellos. Así que acercó la foto al anillo, se puso el anillo y se concentró. Y allí…

CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA

Albus apareció en una casa muy grande con una forma muy extraña, se acercó a la puerta y abrió una mujer mayor y regordeta, era pelirroja y se le iluminó una sonrisa al ver a Albus, el niño también sonrió.

hola, soy Albus Potter –dijo tímidamente y la anciana lo cogió por la espalda y lo obligó a entrar

¿sabes quién soy yo? –preguntó la anciana muy contenta y sentándolo en una silla

no, señora –dijo Albus confuso y la mujer se volvió a acercar a él

le dije a tu padre que escribiera en la carta sobre mi… pero bueno, si tiene que escribir sobre toda la familia llenaría un pergamino. Soy tu abuela, la madre de tu madre Ginevra Weasley, soy Molly Weasley –dijo la abuela de Albus y el niño abrazó a su abuela lo mas fuerte que pudo, la abuela lloró –eres clavado a tu padre, me has hecho recordar el momento en el que el pobre estaba perdido en la estación a tu edad, eres su pasado hijo mío –dijo la abuela y Albus sintió ansias por ver a su padre

abuela, ¿podría ver a mis padres y hermanos?

¡pues claro hijo mío! ¡había olvidado que no los has visto en 10 años! –dijo la abuela -¡HARRY, GINNY! ¡VUESTRO HIJO ESTA AQUÍ! –chilló Molly Weasley y salió una mujer pelirroja con el pijama aún y lo abrazó

¡oh! ¡as vuelto! ¡te dábamos por perdido Albus! –dijo Ginny Weasley y Albus la abrazó al darse cuenta que era su madre, 5 minutos después salió un hombre con lentes y ojos verdes, y pelo azabache, y con una marca que apenas se notaba en su frente,

Albus, cuanto he deseado que llegara este momento –dijo su padre Harry Potter, abrazándolo fuertemente, -no me equivocaba, eres la réplica casi exacta de mi

¿casi? –preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo

bueno, es igual que yo a su edad –dijo el padre de Albus

¿podría conocer a mis hermanos? –preguntó Albus

¡pues claro!¡JAMES! ¡LILY! ¡BAJAD! ¡ALBUS A LLEGADO! –en cuanto terminó Ginny de hablar una niña pelirroja con ojos marrones asomó su cabeza tímidamente por la puerta, la niña tenía 9 años, y Albus supuso que era su hermana Lily. La niña se acercó a Albus y lo abrazó fuertemente

¡hermanito! –dijo la niña entre sus brazos

¡lily! –dijo Albus muy contento. Un chico de unos 13 años bajó cansinamente por las escaleras, tenía el pelo pelirrojo oscuro y ojos marrones, Albus supo que era su hermano James

hola enano –dijo solamente James y se dirigió a la cocina pero se paró en seco -¡enanooooo! –chilló y fue corriendo a abrazar a Albus ambos recordaron el pasado. Ginny y Harry sonrieron al ver a su hijo junto a ellos otra vez.

Albus, ¡pero si estas en los huesos! Ven que te haga el desayuno –dijo la abuela y se dirigió a la cocina. Albus no se había dado cuenta asta entonces de la magia que irradiaba el lugar, estaba tan eufórico que no vio a las fotos moverse, ni a los platos lavarse solos, ni siquiera los jerséis Weasleys hacerse solos para navidad. Se dio cuenta de todo estos requisitos cuando terminó de comer, se puso a observar y a maravillarse asombrado

Si lo vieras todos los días no pondrías esa cara –dijo James a Albus

¿en esta casa tan grande solo vivís vosotros? –preguntó Albus y se oyeron pasos arriba bajando las escaleras. Era un anciano calvo y delgado, Albus lo miró con los ojos como platos y la abuela respondió a su pregunta

es tu abuelo arthur Weasley –dijo ella con una sonrisa y Albus también sonrió el abuelo Weasley se acercó a él y le dio un cálido abrazo. Albus siempre había querido tener un abuelo.

Eres clavado a tu padre, sus ojos, su pelo, incluso su cicatriz pero con otra forma. –dijo el abuelo observándolo y Albus se puso rojo –por lo que se, estos años te as estado criando con tus tíos ¿no? –Albus asintió con la cabeza secamente al recordar a sus tíos y a su malvado primo

¿Qué inventos nuevos se han creado últimamente? –preguntó el abuelo curioso, Albus pensó en sus cosas, pero el no tenía nada nuevo, era todo de segunda o incluso tercera mano, así que pensó en las cosas de su despilfarrador y caprichoso primo Justus.

Pues… un móvil táctil –dijo Albus orgulloso de si mismo

Interesante, muy interesante –dijo el abuelo en sus mundos - ¿Cómo funciona?

Pues…-dijo Albus que no había tocado ni una vez el móvil de Justus, pero la abuela lo interrumpió

Déjalo que descanse –dijo a Arthur Weasley –debe estar muy cansado, ¿verdad querido mío? –le preguntó la abuela y él asintió con la cabeza

Mami, ¿puedo enseñarle su cuarto a Albus? –dijo la pequeña Lily a su madre y ella asintió

Pero no le molestes, Albus está cansado. Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon –dijo Ginny y volvió a abrazar a Albus

Vas a ir a Hogwarts –dijo Harry muy emocionado, -y en general vas a estar igual de nervioso que yo, yo también me crié con muggles –dijo el padre y Albus puso cara de no entender –gente no mágica –dijo en un susurro antes de volver a irse a dormir, se quedaron los tres hermanos solos en el salón, James empezó a hablar

Al, ¿enserio dormías en una alacena? –preguntó James entre divertido y preocupado

Sí, y además con un amarga vidas incluido –dijo Albus y James soltó una carcajada

Ya, tu primo es el cerdito rubio ¿no? –preguntó James y Albus no pudo evitar reírse

¿justus? ¡ya ves! Es un caprichoso consentido, ¡y además parece un cerdo! –dijo Albus y ambos empezaron a reírse –oye, ¿solo vivimos nosotros aquí?

No, nosotros no vivimos aquí, solo hemos venido a visitar a los abuelos, cuando veas nuestra verdadera casa te vas a quedar con la boca abierta. –dijo James y Albus se quedó en trance, ¿una casa mas grande que esa para ellos solos?

La abuela molly dijo que erais mucha familia, bueno somos mucha famila. ¿Cuántos primos tengo? –preguntó Albus

9 y medio, si contamos a Teddy Lupin –dijo James y Albus soltó un sonido de exclamación

¿Cuándo los conoceré? –preguntó Albus muy curioso

en la estación de tren que va a Hogwarts –dijo James –ahora ve a descansar, Ly te espera –en ese momento Albus se acordó de la presencia de Lily, que estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera con ojos muy abiertos. Albus se limitó a irse con ella

Lily llévame a mi habitación –dijo y Lily lo guió por la madriguera asta una estancia vacía, salió y Albus se durmió profundamente, estaba muy cansado y demasiado eufórico para mantenerse despierto.

CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA PARTE II

Albus se despertó con dolor de cabeza, había tenido un sueño tan bonito… tocó las sabanas esperando a que fueran rugosas y ásperas, pero en lugar de eso las encontró suaves y cálidas, tenía una cosa clara, no estaba en casa de los Dursley. Se abrazó a la cómoda sábana y pensó que seguía soñando, pero al abrir lentamente los ojos, se encontró un paisaje completamente inesperado para él. Una espaciosa habitación, con colores vivos y las ventanas abiertas, con unas cortinas de seda translucidas y el olor a tostadas y galletas de chocolate entrando por la puerta entre abierta. El estómago de Albus hizo acto de presencia y se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada para desayunar y ya serían las 2 de la tarde, al parecer su familia tampoco había madrugado. Bajó por la escalera con la ropa ya puesta, un poco arrugada, pero puesta. Su familia no había empezado a comer aún, lo estaban esperando, este hecho le hizo sonreír a Albus, como no conocía muy bien a su familia, por que se había criado sin ellos, se sentó en una silla alrededor de la mesa tímidamente.

hola –dijo Albus al ver que todos lo observaban. Su abuela Molly estaba cocinando mas deliciosos platos que el jamás había probado

¡hola! –dijo James entusiasmado –tu primer año en Hogwarts ¿eh? –dijo medio para causarle miedo medio para animarlo –seguramente vayas a Slytherin –dijo, Albus ante esto se quedó intentando averiguar que significaba esa palabra, en ese momento pensó que era un tonto, ya que era de una familia de magos y no sabía nada de ellos

¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Albus tímidamente y el señor Potter, es decir, Harry, soltó una sonora carcajada, Albus se sintió todavía mas estúpido


End file.
